Mountains of the Moon
by LostStoryweavr
Summary: One of my first FINISHED fics. Started: 6th grade, finished 8th grade. Some language later; I wrote it for kicks, some romance. R&R PLEEEZ!!
1. Chapter One-Intro

Mountains of the Moon

********1********

The girl sighed and looked at the map once again, trying with all her 

soul to find out where she was and how far it was from here (wherever here 

was) to there (wherever she was going). She stood in a foggy, damp street 

somewhere in London, England, for a reason she couldn't possibly explain to 

anyone normal. Then again, this girl was not normal.

She folded the map and turned to look back into the fog, where a 

rather busted-looking Chevy drove away, an American woman driving on the 

American side of the English road. She sighed. Would her mother ever 

remember to drive on the right side? Probably not. The car, old and rusty, 

disappeared into the fog, leaving the girl feeling quite alone and cold. She 

sighed again and shifted her backpack, and adjusted her sweatshirt that only 

fended a little protection from the chilly London fog. 

She turned back to the brick wall she faced at the end of an alleyway, 

no one around for at least a mile. She shivered, feeling even more alone. She 

set her face and walked towards the brick wall, feeling along the sides, then 

put her hand on a brick in front of her. "Three up, two across....." she 

murmured. Then she said, "Aha!" and pressed down on a brick that seemed to 

have been worn smooth, as though many other people had rubbed or touched 

it. Then she stepped back uncertainly. A loud scraping noise resounded 

against the trash cans, then the wall, to her great amazement, slid away and 

back to reveal another street! She gasped. "So, this is Diagon Alley." she said 

with satisfaction. She shifted her bag and entered the street, the brick panel 

closing behind her. 


	2. Chapter Two-Still nothing interesting re...

********2********

She stepped into the dry, warm sunny area, and smiled. It was much 

more pleasant than the chilly foggy London Alley she had been in just then. 

She glanced around, for fear of cars. None were seen. But what was seen was 

plenty of men, women, and children walking happily about wearing purple, 

emerald green, red, and many other colored cloaks and robes. "How strange!" 

She thought. This seemed perfectly normal to everyone else, however, so she 

said nothing but simply unfolded the map and walked on. The map told her 

to go to "The Leaky Cauldron". She shrugged and walked on, crossing the 

street to a small, shabby looking pub that had a sign reading, "The Leaky 

Cauldron" in large red letters on a wooden door. She frowned slightly; this 

hardly looked like a suitable living place. She checked the map again, but it 

still read the same thing. She walked ahead an into the small pub. 

Her first impression of the bar was unclear and very wrong. The pub 

from the inside was nicely cleaned, heated and polished. Many tables 

occupied the room, and many more people in strange colored robes occupied 

these tables. She pushed back a lock of light brown hair away from her face, 

and sighed, relieved. This looked much better than the outside. A little old 

man came up to her, smiling and bowing. "May I help you, Miss?" She smiled 

gratefully and nodded, hurriedly putting away the map. "Yes, thank you. I'm 

here for my room....my mother reserved me a room to stay in for the summer 

until school starts." He smiled knowingly. "Ahh, yes. Hogwarts, my dear?" 

She cocked her head, then nodded. "Yes, if that's the boarding school around 

here." He bowed again. "Yes, of course, Miss. I am Tom, I run The Leaky 

Cauldron. And your name, Miss?" She pushed her hair behind her ears again 

and shifted the bag. "I'm Aly, and I believe my mother reserved it under 

'Otaku'." He bowed and nodded, turning to a clipboard with names on it. He 

ran his finger down the list, muttering to himself, then smiled at her. "Yes, 

your mother did indeed reserve you a room, Miss. It's room 320. Right this 

way, Miss." He nodded and walked past her, showing the way to a room at 

the back. As she followed him, she realized that her birthday was March 

20th. "Hmm." she murmured as she followed Tom through the pub and to her 

room. 

Her room was a nicely decorated little room, with an adjoining 

bathroom to the left. Next to the door, a dresser and closet stood. Across from 

the door a large trunk sat against the wall. Next to the trunk against the 

right wall stood a four-poster bed, with curtains and everything. The whole of 

the decor was a deep, shadowy emerald green. She stepped inside, looked 

around, then dumped her bag onto the bed and nodded. "Thanks, I think I'll 

be okay now." Tom smiled, bowed, and left the doorway. She stood and closed 

the door, then opened her bag. She put her T-shirts and shorts into the 

dresser, and hung her jacket and poncho in the closet. As she closed the closet 

door, she noticed an old, antique mirror on the wall above the trunk. She 

dusted it off, then peered into it at her reflection. She pushed her hair behind 

her ears then stepped back. Suddenly, to her great surprise, the mirror 

coughed and said in a wheezy voice, "That's a good girl, hair out of your face, 

dearie!" She gasped and leapt back in surprise, but the mirror said no more. 

Frowning slightly, she turned back to her bag. She unpacked her quilt, her 

travel pillow and her large book. She laid the quilt out on the bed, then set 

the pillow on top of the ones already there. She picked up the book, and sat 

on the bed. She opened the cover and flipped to the first page. 

"The unicorn lived in a lilac wood, and she lived all alone. She 

was very old, though she did not know it, and she was no longer the careless 

color of seafoam, but rather the color of snow falling on a moonlit night."

She snapped the book closed, feeling an eerie prickling on 

the back of her neck as she read. She looked around, then stared down at the 

cover of the book. A beautiful creature looked down into a crystal clear pond, 

its reflection staring back at it. In the distance, rolling green hills and trees of 

all kinds lay peacefully at the foot of several purple mountains. She sighed 

and touched the picture lovingly, remembering how this book had been read 

and read again by her over the years. She looked at the worn picture, and 

suddenly gasped as the silky unicorn turned and looked up at her, dipping its 

ivory horn to her. Her eyes widened and she dropped the book on the bed. She 

once again looked around the room. She sighed, and put the book under her 

pillow. She reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic bottle of some 

greenish-yellow liquid. She untwisted the cap and drank some. Then she put 

the cap back on and put the bottle back in her bag, dropping it so that the 

label, "Mountain Dew" was facing upwards. She took the book and put it in 

her back pocket, then exited the room.


	3. Chapter Three-Diagon Alley

********3********

She walked through the pub and headed down the street, 

looking around at all the strange shops. She passed Florean Flortesque's Ice 

Cream Shoppe, Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and 

Ollivander's Wands. She stooped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, 

faintly remembering she had heard that name somewhere. She shook her 

head and walked on, stopping outside of the huge white marble building at 

the end of the street. Her jaw dropped. It was huge! And most of all, a small, 

greenish-gray creature with pointy ears and a pointy nose and wearing what 

looked like a bellhop uniform was seated outside of the doors! "Goblin...." she 

murmured. Then she shook her head, uncertain how she had recognized the 

strange creature. She turned back, heading for the Ice Cream Shoppe, where 

she could sit at an outdoor table and read in peace. She sat down at an empty 

table, then took out her book and leaned back into her chair. She opened to 

the first page, to continue reading, but stopped and looked down at the cover, 

once again wondering if she had imagined the pleading look the unicorn had 

given her. Now, however, the unicorn had lay down next to the pool, her 

mane spread over the ground, her tail and legs tucked in, and her horn 

resting over the surface of the water. An owl sat on a branch overhead, and a 

large, full moon rose slowly over the mountains on the horizon. She frowned, 

did a double take, then opened the book again. She began to read the timeless 

tale of the last unicorn in the world's journey to find and save her people from 

the clutches of a madman king swirled around her thoughts until she had no 

sense of time or space, and she herself was the wandering unicorn. Finally, 

near chapter 13, she stopped and sighed deeply. She marked the page and 

looked around. The streets were nearly empty, and the sun was going down. 

She quickly closed the book, stood, and hurried back towards the Leaky 

Cauldron. 


End file.
